


i wanna count the freckles on your face ♥️

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Admiring each other, Fluff, Freckles, Like I Gotta Call You A Dentist From It, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eyyy look its cute! yall like cute yea? yeah, mmmman my tags are getting worse and worse as time goes on lmao, painting on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: STARISH all have a day off. Masato and Otoya stay home as the others go out.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	i wanna count the freckles on your face ♥️

Otoya blinks lazily upwards, stretching out with a wide yawn. Masato only looks up from his calligraphy to give him a soft smile before going back to it, his legs tucked under him. A warm day—a lazy day, watching how Otoya was napping until just a moment ago—was a well-deserved gift for them all. The pair were on the back porch, a small lapdesk and pillow brought out by Masato for him to work on his calligraphy outside, the afternoon sunlight bathing them in gentle gold. All the others had left earlier that day and would come back sometime in the afternoon, out to do their own desired things with the free time given to them that day, so the two of them technically had the house all to themselves.

“… Hey, Masa!” Otoya pipes up. Masato lets out a curious hum, letting him know he’s been heard and he’s still listening. When Otoya doesn't immediately continue, he looks up for just a second, seeing him crawling over before resting his head on his lap. “Masa! You should take a break!”

“Ah, alright,” he hums, setting the brush down and carefully turning to hold Otoya’s head. The red-haired man hums pleasantly, his eyes closed from Masato somewhat petting him. He looked so warm, so pleasant.

But, that look wasn't what brought his attention. Instead, it was grabbed by the tons of little dots covering his face, only ever so slightly darker than his skin itself. All over his nose, his cheeks, over his forehead and chin. Has he always had these freckles? He counts over them, and absently wonders to himself if he’s got any more that he’s not known of. Quietly, Masato pulls one hand away, picking up his calligraphy brush and leaning down over Otoya.

“Mm… Hm?” Otoya opens his eyes, just in time when Masato paints a dot on his cheek. What on earth? He giggles, his eyes scrunching up. “What’re you doing?” Masato doesn't respond, gently holding his face still as he paints again. Dot, dot. “Masato—!”

“Ah, I’m counting,” he mumbles finally, pulling away his brush just to lean down and kiss him. Counting what? Otoya giggles cheerfully and squirms around as he gets another dot, right on the tip of his nose. When he looks up at Masato, he’s smiling. “Don’t wiggle, I might mess up.” 

“But it tickles!” Otoya counters gleefully, squeezing his eyes shut as Masato paints over some more. “Masaaaa!”

“I’ve only painted over 9,” he laughs, pulling back and covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re not  _ seriously _ that ticklish, are you?” He puts the brush down, looking at him. Otoya bites his lip, giving Masato a warm smile.

Red eyes stare into violet ones, the moment tense for just a couple of seconds as they await the other’s response. The silence was only broken by the soft wind and the leaves hitting one another quietly. Suddenly, Otoya lunges at Masato, hands to his sides. “Surprise attack!”

Masato yelled, joy and surprise mixed evenly on his face. Caught off guard by his own plan getting turned on him before he could execute it, he had no way to defend himself from Otoya’s attack on his sides, laughing loudly and squirming around. “Oto— Otoya!” He giggles, pushing at his chest as his body wiggles. “Get off! Get o–off!”

“No! Not until you say I win!” Otoya chimes back, laughing loudly when he's pushed away. Masato quickly yields, shouts of  _ You win! You win! _ coming from the man under him, and he hums, keeping his promise and stopping. Instead, he plants his hands to the sides of Masato’s face, looking down at him.

His cheeks were dusted with red ever so slightly, his blue hair a mess all over his face from him squirming, splayed out beneath him to frame his face further. Slowly, he opens his eyes, watching the glitter in them as he gives Otoya a loving look. Otoya’s eyes travel to just below his right eye, and a mischievous idea forms in his head.

It must be obvious on his face, too, seeing how Masato’s eyes widen just the tiniest amount curiously. “… What is it?” He asks, seeing Otoya pull away and pick up his brush. Is he—?

His suspicions are proven correct when he puts a dot of paint right over where his mole is, and he laughs. “One! Got ‘em all!” Otoya cheers, sitting up with the brush.

“Give me that!” Masato huffs, reaching out to grab it. Otoya giggles, pulling it back further the more he sits up to reach it. Pressed more-or-less chest to chest, Masato is close enough that he could totally lean in and kiss him right then and there, on the cheek, lips, anything. He absently notices how he smells like tea. Now he wants tea…

Before he can lean in and steal a sneaky little kiss from him, Masato claps his hand over his mouth, smirking. “I know what you’re up to,” he says, shaking his head. “Not on my watch. Gimme.” He stretches his arm further out. Almost there… His brush is only so slightly… Out of reach…

Otoya  _ licks _ him. He presses his tongue flat against his hand, totally covered in saliva, and drags it up his palm. Masato  _ shrieks _ , pulling his hand back and wiping it off on Otoya’s shoulder. “ _ Otoya Ittoki! _ ” He yells, and Otoya bursts out laughing. He snatches his brush away from him and shoves him back, straddling his hips with a smirk. “You tease!”

“I couldn't help it!” He giggles, his shoulders scrunching as Masato draws over some freckles on his neck. “Nohohooo!”

“Shush, I’m counting more now!” He huffs. He pulls the brush away and back up to his face, holding his jaw in the way that it’ll squish his cheeks. They’re soft, his skin is really soft on his face. Unlike his hands, his fingers roughed up and calloused from playing his guitar. Otoya squirms a little with a giggle as Masato paints the dots over his face, wiggling his nose each time he touches the brush to it.

“Masaaaa…!” He whines, and Masato huffs. Out of nowhere, he feels him drawing lines over his face. “Wha— Hey! You said you were counting my freckles!”

“I was! But now I’m writing!” Masato retorts. A couple more strokes and Otoya gasps, trying to turn his face away.

“C’moooon! I’m not that much of a dog!” He complains, doing everything to mess Masato up and stop him. It’s in vain, though, and he soon can feel the word painted on his cheek. A proud look comes onto Masato’s face, and Otoya huffs, grabbing the brush. “Fine! But now you gotta let me do it, too!”

Masato hums, slowly getting to his feet. “Alright, alright, I will,” he says, letting Otoya stand. “… But only if you can catch me!” Without warning, Masato tears off, sprinting off the porch a ways away. Otoya laughs loudly, running after him.

* * *

It was no doubt Masato would get caught, tackled to the ground as the two run about, laughing. Getting rolled onto his back and pinned down, Otoya pants softly as he leans over Masato. “Geez! Is it something the sun’s doing? You’re acting so weird to how you normally do!” He says, grinning at the man under him.

Masato huffs a bit, catching his breath, before he turns his head to let Otoya paint on his cheek. “Maybe a day without work let me be energetic for once,” he says. Otoya rolls his eyes, continuing to paint the word ‘fox’ on his cheek.

“Whatever you say, Masa!” He hums, leaning down and giving him a sweet little peck on the lips before he continues. Masato hums calmly, relaxed as he paints… And paints… And…

“… Otoya!” He huffs the second he realises he’s gone down to his neck by now. Otoya just giggles, continuing to paint. “I didn’t do that much to  _ you! _ ”

“Yeah, but I’m doing this much to you!” He retorts, leaning down and kissing him. The wet ink leaves the words ‘sweet’ and ‘cute’ going down to his neck as well, and Masato pouts up at him. “Aww, don’t look at me like that! I’ll finish this up and then you can paint me too, okay? As much as you want!”

“Hmph…” He huffs, tilting his head to let him finish the word. “Alright, but only because I love you!”

That was all the confirmation Otoya needed. He hums happily, doing as he promised, before handing Masato the brush back and… Off come his shirts, both of them. His rosary stays around his neck, as always, and he moves off of Masato to lay on his back, smiling at him. “C’mon!”

Masato can’t help but stare for a bit, admiring his body. He’s seen him shirtless plenty of times, but every time it just takes his breath away. “... Ah, yeah,” he says, moving to straddle his waist as he gets back to painting. He starts simple, drawing a heart right over his chest, and the way that Otoya giggles at that makes his heart leap. He’s just too cute sometimes.

About 5 minutes later, most of his upper right torso was covered in words and tiny drawings, and Masato stops only to look over everything. Ah, that’s way more than what he did. He sets the brush down on his chest, pulling back as he tugs off his sweater. “Do you have anything else you want to draw on me, Otoya?”

Otoya’s eyes open to seeing Masato undoing the buttons on his shirt and sliding it down his body, stammering for a few seconds. “A–Ah, um, I’m— Yeah, I–I do,” he stumbles, his eyes wide. Masato’s arms cover his body a little, and he moves them, leaning up to kiss his chest. He’s so  _ pretty _ .

When everyone else came back home, they caught the two out in the back, shirtless and painting each other.

**Author's Note:**

> they really went :eyes: in this story so many times. this is partially an apology for the recent sad and death-involved fics and partially just bc its cute and i like cute things lmao
> 
> title: "Fangs" - Matt Champion


End file.
